The point man and the architect: moments of
by annie93
Summary: Precious moments in the life of the architect and the point man - as they plan and build their way into their next stage of life. Along with many guest appearances from the others :)
1. Surprises

**Moments of Mr. & Mrs. Coleman**

**Chapter 1: Surprises**

She lay on her back her legs stretched out in front of her crossed at the ankle. Her shirt was raised exposing smooth, fair skin that was covered in cold, clear jelly. Her husband stood next to her gripping her hand and from the way he was shifting from one foot to the other she could tell he was nervous- a rarity in itself.

Then again he was well relaxed in comparison to their first visit to the office. The obstetrician turned to them placing the wand back on Ariadne's abdomen,

"Alright listening closely and….there it is" they both listened and then their eyes met in wonder. The architects eyes filled with tears and Arthur's were a little glassy as well. He squeezed his wifes hand as they reveled in the sound of their child's heartbeat. The rhythmic noise echoed around the room causing wide smiles to be etched on to the faces of the soon to be parents.

Lisa smiled from where she stood beside Ariadne watching the couple,

"Now would you like to know the sex?" she asked kindly, turning back to the screen considering the image for several moments,

"Yes" Arthur said quickly excitement laced in his voice, however at the same time exactly Ariadnes voice chimed in,

"No" she said simply and the two turned to look at each other. Lisa, simply laughed politely, it was certainly a ride walking these two through pregnancy. But she knew they were going to be wonderful parents without a doubt.

"Ari we have to know the sex. Then we can plan the baby's room and get everything we need. We can be completely ready for him or her when they get here" Arthur explained practically his voice almost automatically taking on his point man tone,

"We can get the uni sex stuff, you know like yellows and greens and come on Arthur it's a surprise!" Ariadne insisted taking no note of her husbands plan,

"We never get surprises!" she added coaxingly and he simply arched an eyebrow in return,

"We always get surprises" he stated dryly recalling all the reasons he had to dread surprises,

"Yeah but this is a good surprise" undeterred Ariadne continued,

"Ari I don't like surprises" Arthur said but Ariadne's smile only widened on her face and her eyes sparkled,

"Well you were pretty excited about the one I let you in on six weeks ago" Arthur grinned this time as he recalled his wife telling him of her pregnancy. Knowing that he couldn't deny her words he sighed softly turning back to the obstetrician,

"We'd like to keep it as a surprise" he said his words only slightly bitter while Ariadne grinned triumphantly, settling back against the bed,

"Stop smirking" he shot at her and she only laughed loudly – the melodic sound combining with the steady pace of his child's heartbeat. He couldn't help but smile widely and leant down to capture her lips before they both looked back up at the screen watching their baby.

* * *

**Chapter 1 I've written a story like this for something else and thought I'd love to do it for Arthur and Ariadne : ) Let me know what you think!**

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**Review : )**


	2. Little Baby Bumps

**Moments of Mr & Mrs Coleman**

**Chapter 2. Little baby bumps**

He gulped down the last remnants of coffee quickly stowing away the evidence as he heard Ariadne skipping down the stairs behind him. He really should tell her to be more careful now.

He turned and couldn't help but grin at his girlfriend who stood in front of him.

The back jeans she wore looked as if they were painted on her and yet the point man found they were hard to pay attention to when all she wore on top was a lacy, black bra that her breasts filled out even more than usual, plump with her pregnancy. Normally if Arthur realised that he wasn't focused on either of these things he'd begin to worry what the hell was wrong with him but all he could see was her wide, giddy grin and sparkling eyes.

She walked barefoot towards him and his eyes flitted down as the sparkle of her wedding rings caught his eye. When she was no more than several steps from him he raised an eyebrow at her and her grin only widened even further. She then stopped and swiveled gracefully on her heel, turning sideways.

"Was this here yesterday?" she asked innocently looking up at him and it was then that he saw what she was talking about. His eyes widened. Ariadne raised a hand to settle on her stomach and Arthur felt his heart swell. It was him that took the last few steps to her before he dropped down to his knees softly. He grinned up at her, eye level with her stomach where he could see the barely there bump that was forming. He placed a hand on either sides of her hips and turned her until she was facing him again.

"Hi baby" he breathed into her stomach and he heard her laugh. Looking up at her with wide eyes he spoke,

"Look Ari" she nodded hearing the excitement in his voice that only matched hers,

"I know" she grinned and he smiled again planting a kiss on her stomach just above her belly button. Then, while his hand did not once break contact with her bump, he slowly rose to his feet. Arthur ran a hand down his wife's flushed cheek staring at her with wonder and disbelief.

She reach up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him even closer to her as his lips met hers. It was a kiss of love; pure, undying, unwavering, everlasting love. It was full of excitement, of hope and passion. It was a kiss of an architect and point man in love, married, in their home, with their child safely between them. And neither could be happier.

"I love you so much" he spoke, the words muffled against her lips.

"I love you too"

* * *

**Thanks so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so much to Voldyshorts and cinematherapy for your reviews! I saw them this morning and had to write another even though I really should be doing my uni work. This one's rather short so I'll try to get another up soon!**

**Thanks again and send me a quick review if you've got a sec. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Peaceful Mornings

**The point man and the architect: moments of **

**Chapter 3: peaceful mornings **

Ariadne slowly awoke from her slumber surprisingly before her obnoxious alarm clock blasted her awake as usual. She moved to stretch out her stiff muscles only to find that she couldn't. Peering around she momentarily confused but smiled lightly when the light snores of Arthur Coleman registered close to her right ear, his breath hot on her skin. She was trapped in his arms that were tightly wrapped around her body. Not that she particularly minded.

She smiled content and snuggled back down into him, wondering why she had awoken. There was a small stream of golden morning light that filtered in through a gap in the curtains, bathing the light, and allowing her to be able to make out the peaceful look on her husbands face when she turned her head slightly. She carefully moved her hand down her body being cautious not to wake him. Finally she found the hem of his shirt – the one she'd 'borrowed' the night before even if she had been borrowing it for the last several years. She let her hand slip under it and settle over the skin where she knew her baby was growing.

Her baby.

She never thought it would have been possible. Sure, she'd always wanted children but it had always been somewhat of a far away possibility – a dream perhaps. Like the children who want to grow up and become an astronaut or a mermaid, princesses and knights. It had taken her a long time to realise that her entire future had been sitting across the room at a similar desk for almost two years after she'd started working with Arthur and Eames after her graduation. And even though she was still terrified of everything there was to come she had to admit that even though she didn't have anyone – blood related to call on to help she knew without a doubt that she had her own amazing family right there in LA, where they had all finally settled. A family that would drop everything help her and Arthur and their child in a heartbeat. She knew that their baby was going to grow up loved, cherished …and highly overprotected. She could only imagine the poor child growing up with Arthur and Uncle Eames looking out for him or her.

From the cost, comfort of her bedroom it felt as though nothing could go wrong, like the next seven months would fly by with ease and grace. She felt completely relaxed and for the first time in a long time she let herself enjoy the moment without worrying about the crib, or the nursery colour to finding a midwife, or the nausea that was bound to hit any moment now, or how on earth she was going to spend another day shackled to her desk designing a labyrinth she couldn't explore.

She knew it was worth it. It was all worth it.

Suddenly a much larger hand covered hers that still lay on her stomach and she grinned her mind emptying as her husband threaded his fingers through hers and caressed her skin slightly. He nudged his chin into the nook of her neck and she laughed quietly as he kissed her.

"Good morning love, how's my two favourite people this morning?" her heart melted at his words; yes everything would be alright. Everything would all be better than alright.

She had finally got her family.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this one! And thank you so so so much if you reviewed on the last couple of chapters – made me so happy! : )**

**Please review and hopefully next chapter should be up shortly!**

**Thanks, Annie x**


End file.
